Loving you was enough
by Zaxamali
Summary: AU! Killian Jones fell in love with Emma Swan when they were 16 years old. Almost 19 years after their very painful breakup, Killian has to relive the good and bad memories of their love story when a certain Ava Jones shares a secret with him. *Rated M for some very steamy scenes!*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First attempt at a CS story, so bear with me!**_

 _ **Rated M for future chapters.**_

 _ **I know this chapter's short, but I promise chapter 2 will follow very shortly!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **If the characters were mine, I wouldn't be publishing here.**_

Chapter 1

"Hi there! How are you? What's your name?" Killian Jones asked the young woman in front of him, as she was settling down in the armchair across from his.

"Hi, I'm good, thanks. My name's Ava," she replied, with just a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, Ava," Killian smiled.

He'd always enjoyed these meets and greets with his fans at conventions. After all, if he was there, it was in part due to them.

"And how old are you?" he asked her.

"I'm 18. You and I share a birthday, actually!" Ava beamed, her bright blue eyes shining back at him.

"How cool is that!" Killian smiled back, feeling a sense of déjà vu at her eyes and smile.

"Yeah, I always thought so, too," Ava told him, with a smile that didn't do much to hide her nervousness.

"So, what you got there?" he asked, pointing to the photo album that was on her lap.

Ava took a deep breath before handing Killian a single picture.

"Do you, by chance, recognize her?" she inquired.

Killian's features softened as his eyes fell on the familiar face on the picture. Without realizing, his thumb lightly grazed the girl's face.

"Emma Swan." His answered was almost a whisper. "How…? You know her?"

Ava nodded. "My mother."

Killian's head shot back up to look into Ava's eyes. The smile. That's why it was so familiar. It was Emma's.

"Emma's your mother?! How is that possible? You say you're 18, that would mean…" Killian's heart skipped a couple beats as he tried to put the pieces of information together.

"I was born on January 26th, 1998, yes. I've always known who you were, but I had to wait until I was 18 to come find you."

"No. That's not possible. If this is some kind of sick joke, I'd advise you to leave this room immediately before I call security on you," Killian angrily shot back.

Ava all but threw the photo album onto his lap, daring him to have a look at it.

"It's a scrapbook I made when I was in 6th grade. Everything's there. Nothing's photoshopped. There's nothing but the truth."

"What do you want from me Ava?" Killian asked her, his head screaming at him that it was a scam, his heart furiously beating in his chest with fear that it was all true.

"I don't want money, if that's what you're worried about," Ava told him. "That's why Mom always told me to wait till I was at least 18 before I find you. I just…" she sighed. "I just want to know why you didn't want me."

Before Killian could reply, a woman poked her head through the door and told him their time was over.

"Well, I'm not done!" Killian snarled back at her.

"Mr. Jones, I'm truly sorry, but you are aware of the schedule," the woman tried again before he cut her off, claiming he "didn't fucking care about the fucking schedule!"

"Mr. Jones," the woman sighed heavily, trying her very best to remain calm at his sudden outburst. Killian Jones was not known for such a behavior. He was actually known for being very compliant, very respectful to everyone, very kind.

"FINE!" he growled. "You and I are not done, missy," he told Ava. "Belle!" he asked the woman. "Have security walk miss Swan somewhere to wait till I am done."

"It's Jones," Ava told him, getting up. "I go by Ava Jones, not Swan."

With one last look at Killian, Ava walked towards Belle who then explained to security that Mr. Jones had requested a "further meeting with this young lady".

Back in the room, Killian put aside Ava's photo album with shaking hands. Knowing the next fan would be coming in any minute now, he quickly ran a hand on his face, scratching his scruff, before taking his hand through his hair.

Emma Swan had had a daughter 18 years ago. And if what Ava was saying was right, he was the goddamn father.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter (had to repost it due to a glitch with FFnet).**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but sadly, no!**_

Chapter 2

Ava Jones was nervously pacing the room in which she had been told to wait for Killian when her phone rang.

Glancing at the caller ID, she silently prayed that Killian wouldn't walk in before she was done with her conversation.

"Hi mom!" she answered.

"Ava, am I calling at a bad time?" Emma Swan asked her daughter.

"No, no! Not at all! I'm just… grocery shopping!" she lied.

"Oh honey! I hope you're not planning anything extravagant for tomorrow, are you?"

"Tommo… Oh!" Ava caught herself just on time. She had totally forgotten that her mother was coming to spend the weekend with her. "No, don't worry, just regular stuff, like pop tarts and hot chocolate!"

Emma laughed heartily. Her daughter knew her too well. Mother and daughter chatted for a few more minutes, confirming the time of Emma's arrival at Ava's apartment the next day.

"Listen mom, I gotta go!" Ava suddenly cut her mother's chitchat when she saw the door open. "I'll see you tomorrow, love you!"

Ava hung up quickly, taking a deep breath and trying to brace herself for what would come next. She had no idea if Killian would believe everything she told him or if she would end up with a restraining order by the end of the day.

"So," Killian started, as he came to stand merely two feet from Ava. "We need to talk."

Ava nodded, taking a moment to look deep into the eyes that were currently studying her face. She knew she had his eyes, her mother had always told her so. She could see he was confused, probably even hurt at finding out he had a grown daughter.

Gesturing for her to sit down on the settee, Killian silently sat down next to her and opened the photo album she'd given him. With shaking fingers, he went through the first couple pages where he witnessed pictures of Emma and himself when they were 16, pictures with of the two of them with his and her parents during their time at each other's house. Then he got a first peak at a pregnant Emma. The date on the bottom right of the picture said August 29th, 1997. Above the picture, someone had written _First dr. appointment – 16 weeks – first baby bump pic._

The next page showed an ultrasound picture of what was very clearly a baby: he could see the cute little button nose, and even a tiny little hand with all five fingers spread out. It was titled _Sept. 19th - Ultrasound at 20 weeks. I'm a girl!_

Then he saw a few more baby bumps pictures, marveling at how beautiful Emma looked with her rounded belly.

When he finally came upon the page where Ava's and Emma's hospital bracelets were taped, Killian felt himself believing more and more about Ava's story than he cared to admit.

Turning the album's pages, Killian was able to witness different parts of Ava's life growing up, from birth to age 12, when she'd put it together for a school project. Closing the album, Killian looked at her, sighing heavily.

"If, and I emphasize on the IF, it's true, what is it that you want exactly?" he softly asked her.

"I'd like to have your version of the story, as to why you didn't want me," Ava replied, choking back a sob.

"What do you mean, I didn't want you?" a very perplexed Killian shot back. "Up until 3 hours ago, I had no idea you existed!"

"Ugh, please!" Ava scoffed. "I already know that you told my mom to have an abortion, so you don't need to keep THAT from me. I'm an adult, I can take it! I just want to know WHY!"

Killian was completely dumbfounded. Emma had told her daughter that her father didn't want anything to do with her? That he'd wanted Emma to have an abortion? They might have only been 16 when they'd fallen in love, but Killian knew that, had he known, he would have done everything to be by Emma's side, whatever her decision was!

"Look Ava," he started, running both his hands through his hair. "I truly didn't know about Emma being pregnant. She stopped calling and writing almost as soon as she went home after the student exchange was over. She didn't even have the guts to tell me that what we'd had was just a fling when I would have done anything to be with her despite all the distance!"

Ava listened to him silently, trying to put together his version with everything her mother had told her through the years.

"Your mother was my first everything. My first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first love, my first…" he stopped, blushing to the tip of his ears. "I loved her, so very much. It took me almost two years to get over her."

"Why didn't you call or write her?" Ava asked.

"You think I didn't? For the first two months after she left Ireland, I wrote to her every single day. Then, seeing that she wasn't replying, I slowed down and only send one letter a week for the next two months. Then, as I was trying to understand what had suddenly happened for her to ignore me like this, I wrote her a letter in November demanding an answer. That was the very last time I tried to contact her. She broke my heart very badly, and thinking about her today, well it feels like the pain is still there, somewhere."

Ava stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"But… She said she sent you a ton of letters and called you several times, and she never heard back from you! She said the last time she wrote you, she told you about being pregnant and you wrote back that you didn't want me, that it'd be best if she had an abortion!"

Ava could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't sad. She was furious! Furious that Killian was trying to blame her mother, who'd given up her teenage years to raise her single-handedly. Her mother, who'd managed to give her everything she could have desired, who'd worked her ass off to ensure that Ava could go to college without having to take out student loans that she'd take years to pay off. Her mother, who'd never asked anyone for anything. Her mother, who'd made it clear to Ava that if she wanted to seek out her father, that she do it only once she'd turned 18 so that he wouldn't be obligated to pay child support.

"Ava! I swear to you! I had NO IDEA! I don't know what your mother told you, but I know for sure that this is my version and I'm sticking to it!"

Seeing Ava's face drenched in tears broke Killian's heart. He knew that it had taken a lot of courage for Ava to have come to meet him today and to tell him about herself. He knew that he shouldn't blindly believe everything she had told him, that sooner or later, he'd need to speak to his lawyer about Ava's confession. He also knew that, eventually, he would have to see Emma again, and that, he wasn't sure his heart could take.

Tentatively, Killian's hand cupped Ava's cheek, trying to get her to look at him.

"God, you look like your mother!" he whispered. Then he pulled her into his arms and did the very first thing that crossed his mind: he started to rock her, humming gently, like a father trying to soothe his child's heartache.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, I've been a very bad girl. I've been writing instead of working... I know, I know, you're more likely to be happy than my client, but sometimes the muse is just stronger than everything. So, here goes chapter 3! Any parts in italic happens in the past.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If only I got paid to write this!**_

Chapter 3

It was rather late when Killian finally closed the door of his hotel suite. He was absolutely and utterly exhausted. Fan conventions were always draining, but this time, he was also emotionally drained of all energy. Mustering some courage, he walked to the bathroom praying that a hot shower will help him turn off his brain and enable him to fall asleep quickly.

Killian turned the shower on before he began to undress. Spotting his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, he couldn't help himself but compare his face to Ava's. She may have her mother's smile, but the eyes were his. Of that, there was not doubt. She even had his pointy ears, for Christ's sake! Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Killian stepped under the scalding cascade of water, hissing as the heat worked some of its magic to ease the tension he didn't know he had in his shoulders.

Closing his eyes, his mind started to drift back to the very first moment he had met Emma Swan.

 _March 29_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _"Alright children, please gather 'round!"_

 _16-year-old Killian grabbed the handle of his suitcase and followed his schoolmates to where their teacher, Mr. Nolan, was standing._

 _"In a few minutes, you will all get to meet the family with which you will be staying for the next month, as well as the child that will be flying back home with you for another month. Now, I want you all to be on your very best behavior, and I will see you at your new school on Monday!"_

 _Shouldering his duffel bag, Killian started to turn around when he heard his name being called._

 _"Yes, Mr. Nolan?" he asked the teacher, seeing him approaching with a thirty-something woman with a big smile and pixie haircut._

 _"Killian, I'd like you to meet Ms. Blanchard, the Canadian teacher coordinating this exchange with me."_

 _"Oh, bonjour!" Killian greeted her in French, extending his hand._

 _"Bonjour Killian," she smiled, shaking his hand. "David, I mean, Mr. Nolan, told me you're the boy who will be living with the Swans and their daughter, Emma, am I right?"_

 _"Killian is the only boy I can trust with this situation," David nodded at Killian, putting a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "I believe the family is also agreeable to the arrangement?" he asked Ms. Blanchard._

 _"Yes. And Emma is a very sweet girl, and very trusting as well. I have a feeling that she and Killian will get along just fine nonetheless."_

 _A few weeks prior to the beginning of this student exchange, Mr. Nolan had approached Killian with a rather sensitive situation: there weren't enough families with sons to accommodate all the Irish boys. David had flat out refused that Killian lose his place because of this. After several discussions, the Swan family had accepted, upon high recommendation from Ms. Blanchard, to welcome a male student into their home, despite having only a daughter his age._

 _"Alright Killian, ready to meet your new family?" Ms. Blanchard cheerily asked him._

 _Killian nodded, becoming somewhat nervous, all of a sudden. He followed the woman towards the only family that was left waiting for their exchange student._

 _"Killian, these are the Swans!" Ms. Blanchard started._

 _"Hello Killian! Welcome to our family! I'm Lillian Swan," the mother said, smiling warmly. "This is my husband, Robert, and our daughter, Emma. Em? Emma! For crying out loud, take your nose out of your book for a second!"_

 _Killian suppressed a laugh as he watched the girl lift her face from the book she was reading and cast a mildly annoyed, albeit puzzled, look at her mother._

 _"Oh, uhm, hi, nice to meet you and welcome to Montreal," Emma shyly greeted Killian, her cheeks turning red._

 _"_ _Tout le Plaisir est pour moi," Killian replied, trying not to gawk at Emma._

 _Emma Swan was the most beautiful girl Killian had seen in his entire short life. She had wavy blonde hair that fell down to her waist, eyes the color of jade, with very long lashes. She had pale white skin that looked soft to the touch. Her long legs were encased in tight denim jeans and Killian tried to avert his eyes when he noticed how great her small breasts looked through her sweater._

 _During the hour and a half car ride to their house, the Swan parents and Killian made small talk, trying to get to know each other a bit. Emma was silent for most of the ride, still engrossed in her book, and trying very hard to ignore the very hot boy that she would have to live with for the next two months._

 _"What are you reading?" she suddenly heard Killian whisper._

 _"The Notebook," Emma replied, her eyes finally meeting his._

 _"What's it about?" he asked, leaning towards her._

 _And that's when he knew he was screwed. Being this close to her meant that he could smell her sweet and intoxicating scent. The butterflies that had lodged themselves in the pit of his stomach when they'd been introduced suddenly did summersaults, causing Killian to try and catch his breath._

 _He hoped to gods that it was all due to the long flight and the nervousness at meeting his "family" and having to speak in French for the better part of the upcoming month._

 _But a part of him knew it wasn't that. Oh gods no. He had a feeling the butterflies would be a permanent part of him whenever Emma Swan would be in close proximity._

 _Yep. He was screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm so amazed by the response to my fic! Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but the words are :)**_

Chapter 4

After showering, Killian grabbed his phone, connecting to the hotel's Wi-Fi, his fingers itching over the Facebook application icon. Sighing, he clicked on the Twitter icon instead, going through his feed, retweeting a couple of his brother's tweets, replying to some fellow actors. He typed up a quick tweet about the day's convention, thanking the fans for showing up and for their support.

When he finally logged onto his Facebook personal account, he clicked onto the search bar before hesitating. Sighing heavily, he typed in Ava's name. He easily found her profile and spent the better part of the next hour going through the hundreds of public pictures she had on there, trying to learn a bit more about her via the posts and comments.

The picture that caught his attention was one of Ava and Emma at Ava's high school graduation the summer before. If he thought Emma was beautiful as a teenager, nothing had prepared him for the stunningly gorgeous woman she had become. How could she still affect him that way after so many years?

 _April 1997_

 _"Where are we going exactly?"_

 _"My secret place!" Emma turned around and beamed at Killian. "Tada!"_

 _"It's… a pond?!" Killian did his best not to laugh, but Emma burst in a fit of giggles._

 _"Yeah, it's a pond! But it's_ _ **my**_ _pond!"_

 _Emma's secret place was a small pond set in a clearing in the middle of the woods behind her parents' house. It had a small patch of sand and was surrounded by very high grass. Through the years, Emma had placed a circle of rocks to build a fire and dragged fallen logs to be used as seats._

 _Despite being a pond, it was a nice little secluded place where she could do some thinking and daydreaming. Nobody knew of that place, except for Killian now._

 _"I come here when I need my peace, when I'm hurt or am sad," she explained._

 _"It's a nice place, I have to admit," Killian nodded. "May I?" he gestured towards the firepit, inquiring if he could light it._

 _Emma nodded, keeping her eyes on him as he worked. Killian may have been lanky, but there was something about him that drew Emma in. When the fire was lit, Emma and Killian sat side by side on a long log._

 _"I never brought anyone here before," Emma softly said._

 _"Why me, then?" Killian asked her._

 _She shrugged. "I don't know, it feels right," she smiled._

 _Killian had only been there for a week and Emma could already admit that she'd never been closer to anyone in her life._

 _"I…" she started. "People don't like me much. I'm not popular, I'm too focused on my grades, guys don't want to date me."_

 _"Why wouldn't they?!" Killian inquired._

 _Emma shrugged. "You tell me, you're a guy!"_

 _Killian had to bite his tongue before he could blurt out that he would date her in a heartbeat._

 _Emma sighed heavily. "I guess I'm just not pretty enough for them."_

 _"That's total bullshit! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on!" Killian said, almost shrieking, blushing profusely at his admission._

 _When he heard her sniffling, Killian put his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him._

 _"Did I… did I say something wrong?"_

 _Emma shook her head no and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I always felt like something was wrong with me. I'll be 17 in a few months and I've never been asked on a date. I've never been kissed! Do you know how that feels?" her voice broke as tears ran down her face._

 _"I do, yes," Killian softly said. "Look at me! I'm too tall, too thin, too hairy! I prefer arts to sports, even though I AM good in sports. I'd rather stay in my room and play with my guitar instead of going out with friends. Irish girls, they'd rather go for the video game addict than me. They'd prefer a chubbier boyfriend than me with my hairy chest. I always get put in the friend zone, so yes, I know how you feel."_

 _Emma was stunned at Killian's confession._

 _"I've seen you bare-chested Killian," she said, looking up at him. "I, personally, much prefer a chest like yours rather than a guy who's got either rock-hard abs or no hair and looking like he's 10 years old."_

 _Emma's breath hitched when Killian reached for her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. And when she stared into his eyes, she found herself completely mesmerized by the blue of his eyes. How was she supposed to befriend him when all she could think about was how much of a great kisser he surely was with those lips? Or how his jet-black hair looked like silk and how much she'd like to just reach out and run her fingers through his locks?_

 _Oh, she was definitely screwed. Barely a week after his arrival, and she already had a crush on the Irish boy. If only he would stop smiling at her like that! And could he just stop licking the corner of his mouth with his tongue when he looked at her?!_

 _Emma was screwed. Totally._

When he realized he'd been staring at Emma's face for 15 minutes, Killian closed the application and opened up his contact list.

Scrolling through the names, he clicked on the one he had been looking for.

"Regina? It's Killian Jones. I… I need to take a paternity test, STAT. Call me?"


	5. 5 Author's note

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome interest in this fic!**_  
 _ **I had planned on updating over the weekend, unfortunately the adaptor for my laptop fried so I have to wait until I receive the new one by Friday. I promise 2 chapters and some smut to make up for the wait!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your patience and all the follows/favorites in the meantime :)**_

 ** _Here is the first of the two promised updates. This one doesn't contain smut, but the next one will._**

 ** _Disclaimer: This story is straight out from my imagination. However, the characters don't._**

Chapter 5

It was getting late and Ava still couldn't sleep. She'd tried boring herself senseless with readings on differential calculation, but it didn't work. She was still way too wired from her day at the convention and from meeting, finally, her dad.

Tired of tossing and turning in bed, Ava sighed and got up. Wrapping her duvet around herself, she padded into her living room, flicking on the lamp before crouching in front of her DVD library. She smiled as the title of one DVD caught her eye, sliding it out from its place. She loaded the DVD into the player and went to grab herself a tall glass of milk and the chocolate chips cookie box she tried very hard not to buy often to no avail.

When the movie started, her mind drifted to the day she had seen it at the movie theater. With her mom.

 _January 29_ _th_ _, 2011_

 _"So, what do you want to see Ava?" Emma asked her daughter, looking at the movie listings at the theater's entrance._

 _"That one!" Ava pointed a tall poster, showing Anthony Hopkins' face in the shape of what looked like a cross._

 _"The Rite?" Emma suspiciously asked. "Sounds gory, no?"_

 _"So?" Ava chuckled. Emma had never been one for scary movies, but Ava just LOVED them. And she was finally 13 years old, old enough to watch horror movies without going behind her mother's back._

 _"Oh Ava, I'm not sure," Emma hesitated._

 _"Mooooom!" Ava whined. "You promised that for my birthday, I'd get to choose the movie!"_

 _Emma sighed._

 _"I'll hold your hand?" Ava smiled broadly._

 _"Fine! Let's get some popcorn and Swedish Berries though!"_

 _Ava couldn't have been any happier. From the moment she had seen the trailer on YouTube, she'd promised herself to do absolutely everything and anything to see it. Not only that, she wanted her mom with her, not her friends._

 _When the movie started, Ava kept glancing at her mother, trying to see the emotions on her face. But Emma's reaction was even better than Ava had anticipated. She heard the very sharp intake of breath, saw her mother's face literally freeze as Emma grabbed Ava's wrist and squeezed hard._

 _"Ava!" she heard Emma whisper._

 _"Yes, mom?" Ava bit the inside of her cheek to avoid smiling._

 _"It's him! It's Killian! Your dad!"_

 _Ava just nodded. She already knew. She'd recognized him in the trailer she'd watched. And she'd searched and found his filmography, just to make sure she was right. Leaning back in the comfortable seat, Ava grabbed a handful of popcorn and watched the movie intently. From the corner of her eyes, she could see how her mother couldn't tear her gaze away from Killian's face as soon as he could be seen on the screen._

 _When the movie was over and they were in the car, Emma turned to Ava._

 _"You knew, didn't you? You chose that movie because of him?"_

 _Ava nodded, a bit sheepishly._

 _"I would have wanted to see it nonetheless, it's my type of movie, you know that," she added, to her defense. "But yes, I knew. I'm sorry?"_

 _Emma nodded then turned her gaze to the window, staring at the star-crossed sky._

 _"I'm so happy that he made it. His dreams came true. He deserves it," her voice soft, laden with emotions._

 _"Yup! My dad, in a movie with Anthony Hopkins. It's so awesome!" Ava giggled._

Ava recalled how her mother had had a dreamy look plastered on her face for several days after they'd seen The Rite. She'd even caught Emma looking up pictures and videos of Killian online. Emma had blushed profusely and had said she was just being curious about "his career" and had **certainly not** been searching his relationship status!

He'd been single more often than he'd been in relationships, being with one woman a mere few weeks and spending several months alone. Ava had kept track, to be ready in case her mother had a meltdown of some sort. Emma had told Ava countless times that she was ok with Killian's love life. That she didn't care who he was with, as long as he was happy.

But Ava knew better. Emma's heart still belonged to Killian and always would. She dreaded the day her dad would meet the right woman, get married and have children. She just hoped her mother would be ok in the end, and would finally move on.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I know I had promised 2 chapters last Friday, but as some of you may know, FFnet was problematic so I couldn't do it. Besides, I ended up rewriting this chapter entirely because I wasn't happy with where it was going. Couldn't make up my mind lol. So, here goes!**_

Chapter 6

Glancing at the caller ID on his ringing phone, Killian braced himself for the wrath that would surely ensue.

"Hello Regina," he sighed.

"What the fuck did you go and do, Jones? Got a fan knocked up?"

"No, I didn't knock a fan up, Regina," Killian sighed again. "It's a long story."

"Then you better tell me, because if I have to defend you against some paternity allegations, I have to know."

"To make a story short, I found out today that my very first girlfriend and I conceived a child, a daughter, 19 years ago. I am pretty sure she is mine, but knowing you, we best do a test to have proof that I am her father."

Regina Mills couldn't believe her ears. Killian Jones had always been a very low-profile client, never getting into trouble, never needing her for anything other than business contracts. Now he was telling her he had a grown daughter.

"Wait, what time is it over there? Midnight? Are you drunk and imagining things?"

"Regina, I'm not drunk. I'm not making things up. Now, tell me what I need to do."

Fifteen minutes later, Killian had hung up with Regina and was back on Facebook, his thumb hovering over the Message button on Ava's profile. He clicked it then started typing:

"Hey Ava, I have been doing some thinking. I don't want you to take this wrong, but I would like to have a paternity test done, just to confirm things. Besides, if I don't, my lawyer would suggest it anyway. So, yeah, my lawyer will need to get in touch with you to send you the sampling kit. Is there a phone number she can reach you at?"

Surprisingly, Ava was online despite the late hour and she accepted his message request right away.

"A test is fine with me, don't worry. Anything you want as proof, just ask."

"Thanks Ava. Appreciate it. In the meantime, I'd like to get to know you, if it's ok? I'm in town till Monday, maybe we could meet up?"

"Tomorrow night, dinner, my apartment? Would probably be more private for you…"

"Need me to bring anything?"

Ava couldn't have been any happier. Killian wanted to get to know her. He was coming to her apartment for dinner. All of a sudden, it seemed like the birthday wishes she used to make every year as she blew her candles were coming true.

The two kept on chatting for a few more minutes before calling it a night. Killian texted Ava's phone number to Regina, and saved it in his own contacts, using her Facebook profile picture as his contact ID, obviously _not_ choosing that one because Emma was on it but because he liked the smile on his daughter's face.

 _April 1997_

 _"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or will you ignore me for the next 7 weeks?"_

 _Emma wrapped her arms around herself as she heard Killian's voice behind her. As soon as they had gotten off the school bus, she'd taken off for the pond, ignoring Killian's pleas that she wait for him. She had refused to talk to him since that day's lunch break and Killian was worried he might have done or said something wrong. So he'd followed her, dead set on getting some answers._

 _"Why did you follow me?" Emma croaked._

 _Killian sat down next to her, but she immediately got up, not wanting to be near him._

 _"Because, obviously, something is bothering you. You're not talking to me, which isn't like you at all!"_

 _"Because I don't **want** to talk to you, Killian! I'm hurt, and talking to you makes me hurt more!" she cried._

 _"Then tell me what I've done to hurt you!" Killian spat, angry and confused._

 _Emma suddenly turned around and stared at him._

 _"Why did you kiss her? Killian, why **her?** "_

 _Emma couldn't believe the pain she felt in her heart. Her entire body was shaking, she felt nauseous, her brain actually hurt from trying to process what she viewed as a betrayal. Killian had kissed a girl from her school. A girl that was **not** her. And it hurt so fucking much!_

 _"Whoa! Wait, what?!" Killian shrieked. "What the fuck are you talking about, Emma? What girl?"_

 _"Oh, don't play me for a fool, Killian Jones! Julie told me!"_

 _"Julie?! Julie… OH! THAT Julie!"_

 _"Yeah, THAT Julie!" Emma smirked. "When were you going to tell me about the two of you?"_

 _Killian was still somewhat confused. He knew which Julie she was referring to, but he hadn't kissed her. Julie had been flirting with him, but he'd made it clear he wasn't interested._

 _"Emma," Killian sighed, as he took a step closer to her. "Please, listen to me! I haven't kissed anyone. Julie, well, she's been clingy for the past couple days, and I kept telling her that she seems nice, but that I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Today, she tried again and said she would just have to change my mind and she tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away telling her that I lo…" Killian stopped mid-sentence, blushing profusely. "I guess she got jealous and wanted to make you mad," he almost whispered._

 _"Jealous? Of me? Why?" Emma's breath hitched as Killian got closer to her._

 _"Because," he started, his heart beating so hard in his chest he was sure she could hear it. "I told her you're the only girl I want to kiss," he finished, finally having the guts to tell Emma how he felt._

 _Emma's eyes widened at his words. She stared into his eyes for several seconds before raising herself on tiptoes and she nervously touched her lips to his._

 _It didn't take long for Killian to kiss her back, putting his hands around her slim waist and pulling her body flush to his. Emma's hands found themselves on the back of Killian's head, her fingers threading through his hair. Tentatively, Emma opened her mouth and let the tip of her tongue touch Killian's lips. Neither really knew what to do, but when Killian opened his mouth and touched his tongue to hers, they both sighed and deepened the kiss, slowly and nervously, but still sweet and memorable._

 _When they parted, Killian rested his chin on top of Emma's head, hugging her tightly, while Emma laid her head against his heart, happier than she had ever been._

 _"I could spend my life kissing you," she heard Killian whisper._

 _Lifting her face to look at him, she said: "Me too!" and grinned happily as he bent his head down to capture her mouth with his for another kiss._

 _From that afternoon on, they had spent as much time as possible kissing, gradually letting their hands roam over each other's body, first over their clothes, until, one day, Emma guided Killian's hand under her shirt up to her bra-covered breast._

 _Killian's eyes widened with shock, his entire body going rigid. He quickly pulled his hand away and broke the kiss, going from his laying down position to sitting up and away from Emma._

 _"Fuck, Emma, I'm so sorry!"_

 _Confused, Emma sat down and put her hand on Killian's shoulder. "I'm sorry too," she softly apologized._

 _"Oh baby!" he said, turning around to face her. "Don't apologize. I have to learn to control my body, but damn, it's not easy sometimes!"_

 _Emma didn't understand at first, then it dawned on her. She looked down at Killian's pants and there it was, the telltale spot of semen as proof of his uncontrolled arousal. Giggling, Emma climbed onto Killian's lap, covering his face with her kisses._

 _"What's so funny?" he asked her, laughing as well._

 _"Nothing!" she laughed happily. "I love you!"_

"Gods, I love you Emma!" Killian mumbled, his hand fisting in her hair.

He looked down and for a moment, their gazes locked before her head started to bob again. Her mouth was simply magical around his cock, her tongue twirling as she sucked and hummed around him. He wouldn't last long, he knew it. Even if he tried to slow her down, she wouldn't stop until he finished in her mouth. So, when he felt himself hit the back of her throat, he was done. His load spurted before he could warn her, but it didn't matter. She held on tight, hands on his ass, as she swallowed everything he had to give her.

When she pulled away, she grinned at him: "Sweet dreams, baby!"

Killian woke up with a start.

"Fuuuuuuck!" he swore, pulling the sheets off his body. "Damnit!" he swore some more as he got up to go change cum-soaked boxers.

He hadn't had a wet dream in years, and of course Emma had to have been the woman in it!


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I am so amazed with all the follows and reviews! You're the best!**_

 _ **This chapter is longer than my others and it contains teenage sex. Now, they are both over 16, so it's legal. If it's not your cup of tea, you know what to do!  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own my imagination only :)**_

Chapter 7

 _"I can't believe you've been here 3 weeks already!" Emma told Killian as she walked into the house on a Friday after school._

 _Dropping his school bag on the floor, Killian grabbed Emma by the waist and turned her around so that she faced him._

 _"Hm," he nodded, kissing her softly. "And one week already with you as my girlfriend. Can't beat that!" he added, kissing her more urgently._

 _Emma giggled happily and grabbed his hand to lead him down the stairs to his bedroom. They had two hours before her parents were due back from work and she had already planned to spend them laying down with Killian for an intense make-out session._

 _The pair hungrily kissed their way to his room, but Emma stopped him as he was about to close the door._

 _"Leave it open," she said. "So we can hear in case my parents come back early. Not that they will, but just in case!"_

 _Killian nodded, gently pushing Emma backwards to the bed. When he put his hands behind her thighs and lifted her up, his lips never leaving hers, Emma's hands flew to his hair while she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Killian then carefully kneeled on the bed and slowly laid Emma down, his body hovering over hers._

 _"Gods, I love you so much Emma!" he told her before kissing her more feverishly than ever._

 _Their hands started to roam over their clothed bodies before Emma became impatient and lifted Killian's shirt over his head. She absolutely loved touching his body, the soft skin, the soft hair covering his chest. Briefly pulling away, Emma nodded silently at Killian's unspoken question. He quickly removed her shirt before burying his face into her bra-covered cleavage, kissing the swell of her breasts while she moaned her appreciation. She didn't stop him when his clever fingers managed to unhook her bra. She even helped him remove the piece of clothing. And she didn't stop him either when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to twirl his tongue around the sensitive nub. The heat she felt between her legs was too good to stop him._

 _And when her own hand found itself on his crotch, he didn't stop her either. She could feel how hard and hot he was through the denim. When his lips trailed wet kisses from her breasts up her neck and up to her mouth, Emma grabbed his hand and guided it between her own clothed legs. Panting and moaning, they started to rub at each other's crotch, their bodies pressed to one another._

 _"Oh gods, Killian! I'm so close!"_

 _"Me too. Gods Emma, I'm gonna come! Come with me, baby!"_

 _They both groaned and panted and moaned and rubbed even more, chasing their very first release together. Emma came first, her whimpers setting Killian off within seconds._

 _Killian leaned his forehead against Emma's and they both chuckled at what had just happened. Wrapping her in his arms, he drew her close and Emma laid her head on his chest, holding him close._

 _"Mmmm, that was really nice," she whispered, briefly kissing his chest while her fingers ran through the dark hair there._

 _"Just nice?" Killian teased her._

 _Emma chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty sure it would have been much better without clothes on, but…" she trailed._

 _"Yeah, I know, we don't have enough time today," Killian sadly agreed._

 _At night, when he was alone in bed, he liked to imagine all the things they could or would do if they had enough time alone. He wanted to experience all his first times with Emma. He wanted her to be the first girl to touch his cock without clothes in the way. He hoped she would let him touch her in return. He'd also had dreams of Emma's mouth around him, not knowing if she'd be interested in such a thing. He also hoped to be able to lose his virginity to her._

 _But their time alone in the house was scarce, and the weather wasn't warm enough to go through with his idea of having sex by the pond. Maybe once they were back in Ireland…_

 _The next morning, Killian was greeted in the kitchen by the Swan parents. Emma had come back from babysitting at the wee hours of the morning, so she was still sleeping._

 _"Killian, we've decided to go away for the weekend," Lillian Swan told him._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Spur of the moment thing," she added. "It's our anniversary on Sunday and we'd like to get away just the two of us. Emma's always been nervous to stay home alone overnight, so we'd take advantage of the fact that you're here with her."_

 _Killian had to remind himself not to gape._

 _"Uh, sure!"_

 _Killian had to pinch himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The parents had left half an hour earlier and he still couldn't believe his (their) luck! Figuring Emma wouldn't mind him waking her up, he silently crept into her room and went to lay down next to her on the bed._

 _"Mmmmm, mornin'" she mumbled. "Killian?!" she then shrieked, sitting up on the bed._

 _"Calm down, baby!" he laughed._

 _"What're you doing? My parents…" she whispered._

 _"Are gone away for the weekend!" he announced, wiggling his eyebrows._

 _"Seriously?" she beamed._

 _He nodded, smiling widely._

 _"You know what this means, right?" Emma asked him, biting her bottom lip._

 _"Ah… I wouldn't want to presume that we both want the same thing, but…" he trailed, unsure of himself._

 _"Hey," she softly said before leaning down to kiss him. "I'm pretty sure we do. Unless you're not interested in taking things a bit further?" she shyly asked._

 _"I am, but only if you are," Killian told her, linking his fingers with hers. "No pressure."_

 _"No. No pressure. I want this. I want you."_

 _Killian nodded as Emma laid back down next to him. They kissed for a while before agreeing to take a shower together. Nerves slowly faded to be replaced with excitement as they kissed and caressed each other as they removed their sleepwear. Once inside the shower stall, Killian pinned Emma to the wall and kissed her hungrily, his hands wandering up and down her body, trying to touch everywhere at once. Emma returned his kisses with as much hunger, pressing her naked form to Killian's tall frame. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach and after some hesitation, she let her hand drop down his body to lightly touch the tip of cock._

 _Killian's groan of pleasure gave her the boost of confidence she needed to close her hand around him._

 _"I… I don't really know what to do…" she confessed._

 _Killian wrapped his hand around hers and gently guided her._

 _"Squeeze a little, up and down."_

 _Emma nodded. She loved the feel of his cock in her hand. It was thick and long, the skin soft and hot. She could feel it twitch too. Killian's mouth return to hers as she got the hang of giving a hand job._

 _"Fuck baby, I'm gonna come!" he told her, panting heavily, bracing himself on the wall behind her before shooting his load onto her hand and her stomach._

 _He felt Emma plant kisses all over his chest as he tried to calm down his breathing. Then he drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her head and whispering I love you's into her hair._

 _"Want to wash me?" she then asked him, grinning._

 _Killian didn't hesitate in doing so, lathering body gel all over her skin, enjoying her moans as he washed her breasts, peppering kisses all over her body as he went down to wash her legs. Emma had no idea you could get this aroused by having someone wash you, but she sure was!_

 _When they were both clean and dried, Killian led Emma to his bedroom, the double bed better suited to their plans than Emma's single bed._

 _"Can I touch you too?" Killian managed to ask Emma once they were laying down on the bed._

 _Emma could only nod, her breath hitching at the prospect of feeling Killian's hands and fingers on her most intimate parts._

 _Killian then began to kiss her, first letting his hands play with her soft breasts before slowly inching down and around her body to caress her ass. Then Emma felt his fingers lightly brush along her thigh up to her crotch. She slowly parted her legs as a way to give him the go ahead he seemed to be seeking. Then she felt them, the tips of his fingers lightly touching her outer labia. She felt her skin becoming flush with this barely-there touch. She sucked in a breath when Killian let the tip of one finger slide through her labia to begin its exploration of her secret place. His middle finger gently began to move in and out of her body and she could feel his thumb searching for her clit. The moan that escaped told him he'd found it and he tried to work his hand gently but steadily._

 _"Oh gods! Faster Killian, please!" she begged, feeling like she would burst if she didn't come soon._

 _Killian started to move his hand faster, pressing harder on her bundle of nerves, his mouth finding one of her nipples and sucking on it._

 _Suddenly, he felt Emma's walls clamp down on his finger as she finally orgasmed, her juices coating his hand and dripping down on the bedspread._

 _"Mmmmm," she moaned. "That was incredible!"_

 _The rest of their weekend was mostly spent in bed, touching each other, both giving oral sex a try, Emma having great difficulty taking Killian's huge cock in her mouth, and Killian quickly learning what to do with his mouth to make Emma go crazy._

 _"I wish I could bury myself in you," Killian suddenly told her on the Sunday morning._

 _Emma remained quiet for a moment. She wanted to give Killian this last part of herself, but she wasn't prepared._

 _"I don't have protection…" Emma told him._

 _"Yeah, me neither," Killian replied. "It's ok baby, don't worry! Maybe we'll get our chance once we're in Ireland?"_

 _"You have condoms stashed in your room?" she giggled._

 _"Not me, but I know where my brother keeps his!" he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows._

 _Emma laughed as well and agreed that if they could, they'd do it in Ireland. She was ready._


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the little delay in updating! The father of my children was (finally) diagnosed with pericardititis yesterday after suffering for the past couple weeks, and it's taken its toll on all of us, our kids being worried for their dad. Anyway, I finally managed to finish writing Chapter 8!**_

 _ **I'd like to thank all the readers for the reviews and follows, you make my day!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Can I get paid for this? No? Damn!**_

Chapter 8

 _Spending a weekend alone and becoming a bit more intimate with each other meant that Emma and Killian had trouble acting normal in front of her parents and at school. They'd been pretending to be just friends so as to not jeopardize the exchange and end up being separated. But their newfound intimacy made it hard to resist and they often found themselves hiding in dark corners of the school to steal away feverish kisses and touches._

 _"How is it that I want you more each time I see you?" Killian panted, breathless from kissing Emma._

 _"If you ever find out, tell me, because I feel the same," Emma told him, kissing him again._

 _They both groaned when the bell rang, reminding them that they needed to go back to class._

 _"Well, the good thing with having Chemistry with Mr. Lemay is that the mere thought of his name helps me go soft," Killian chuckled, adjusting his now-fading erection in his pants. "Fuck, the man's ugly!"_

 _Emma laughed and apologized for his predicament, secretly happy to be able to make him all hot and bothered like this._

 _Their last week in Canada went by rather quickly, both teenagers having to get their suitcases ready for the second part of the student exchange._

 _Emma was excited and nervous at the same time. Being in Ireland with Killian meant they might get the chance to take things even further between them. It also meant meeting his older brother who was apparently very protective of his little brother. She just hoped he would give them their space, because she didn't think she could go long without being able to be in Killian's arms and feel his mouth on hers._

 _The day before their departure, Emma took Killian to her (their) secret spot for one last time._

 _"I'll miss this place," Killian admitted._

 _Emma nodded. She couldn't find the words to express how she felt. She knew that when she would come back to this place, she'd be alone. 5000 kilometers would separate them. She knew she still had a month with him, but the mere thought of not seeing him on a daily basis afterwards was very painful._

 _"Hey, you alright?" Killian turned to face her, seeing the tears in her eyes._

 _"It's foolish, really," Emma sniffled._

 _"No, it's not," he said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her hair. "Don't think too far ahead, ok? We still have many days to spend together and I promise you that I'll do everything I can to ensure you enjoy each and every one of them."_

 _"I love you," she whispered into the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of his aftershave. Her lips skimmed the soft skin below his ear, her tongue darting out to tease and entice. Killian let out a growl before capturing her mouth with his and kissing her feverishly. When Emma pressed her palms flat on his chest to push him away, Killian looked at her with a puzzled look but she simply grinned and bit her bottom lip._

 _"Sit," she told him as he bid as she asked, sitting down on the blanket they'd brought with them, leaning his back against a log._

 _Emma kneeled down in front of him, fusing her mouth to his. When Killian felt her hands on his belt, he grabbed her wrist to stop her._

 _"Emma," he panted. "What…"_

 _"Shhh," she hushed him with a finger on his lips. "Please?"_

 _Killian nodded, still not sure of her intentions._

 _Emma went back to kissing him, her hands busy unbuckling his belt. Then she undid the button of his jeans and slowly dragged the zip down. Her small hand found itself inside the confine of his pants, palming his hard cock through his thin boxers._

 _"Oh god, Emma," Killian broke their kiss when he felt his cock being freed from his boxers. Emma's eyes glinted with mischief as she stroked his length before scooting down between his legs and casually dropping a kiss to the tip of his cock._

 _"Baby, you don't have to!" Killian told her, one of his hands nonetheless finding its way to the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair._

 _"I really, really want to," Emma told him, looking into his eyes before bowing down again and taking the head of his dick into her mouth._

 _They'd tried this a couple times already, without much success, but Emma was determined to get better. And she knew that the only way was to practice. So here she was, forcing herself to relax as she concentrated on the task._

 _"Bloody fucking hell!" she heard Killian cry as his hips jerked up when he felt himself hit the back of her throat._

 _His reaction was all the encouragement Emma needed to keep bobbing her head, sucking on his cock as if her life depended on it. She knew she couldn't take him entirely, yet, but from the sounds coming out of him, she knew he enjoyed it nonetheless._

 _"Em… Emma," he croaked. "I'm gonna cum soon, baby," he tried to warn her, gently pulling on her hair._

 _"Uh uh," she answered, shaking her head quickly as she bobbed and sucked and twirled some more, enjoying the fact that she would manage to get him completely undone._

 _"Oh FUCK!"_

 _As his cock hit the back of her throat once more, Killian cried and shot his load down Emma's throat, his hips jerking up uncontrollably._

 _Emma kept sucking gently on him, humming as she tasted his cum. When she finally released him, she looked up to see her boyfriend leaning back against the log, head bent backwards, his eyes closed, mouth agape._

 _Killian opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes dark with desire. He grabbed the back of her head with both hands and pulled her forward until her mouth crashed onto his._

 _"You are so incredibly amazing," Killian told her, touching his forehead to hers. "You've just given me more material for my wet dreams!"_

 **Present day**

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Emma hugged Ava.

"Mom, it's only been a month!" Ava giggled.

"I know, but I miss you every day."

"Oh, by the way, Mom," Ava turned to her mother as she carried her suitcase to the guestroom. "I invited someone to join us for dinner tonight."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm soooo soooo sorry for taking so long to update. I admit I got a bit stuck with this chapter, and life took its toll on me. But here it is, and hopefully I'll manage to be happy with Chapter 10 rather soon!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _"KILLY!"_

 _Emma giggled as she heard Killian being called by the nickname she knew he very much despised. She heard him groan and mutter "That'd be my brother" before he led her towards his awaiting family._

 _Liam was the first to reach them and Emma watched as he grabbed his younger brother into a fierce bear hug that was surely bound to crush Killian's bones if Liam didn't let him go soon. Once he did though, he turned to face Emma, smiling broadly as he grabbed her hand to kiss it._

 _"You must be Emma!" he said, stating the obvious. "I'm Liam, Killian's older, smarter, and much better looking brother!"_

 _Emma was relieved when she didn't even get a chance to reply to Liam's sudden full-of-himself statement, as the Jones' parents chose that moment to embrace and welcome her to Ireland. Alice Jones looped her arm into Emma's, leaving the boys to carry the suitcases out to the car, dragging Emma out of the busy airport._

 _Later than night, in between goodnight kisses, Killian profusely apologized for his brother's behaviour._

 _"Killian, it's ok!" Emma told him. "My heart is yours, only yours! Whatever Liam says or does will NEVER change the way I feel about you!"_

 _Killian looked into her eyes, not believing that this girl loved him as much as he loved her. With one last kiss, he bid her a goodnight and retreated to his room next door, wondering when he would get to hold her and kiss her again._

* * *

Killian nervously ran his hand through his hair once again before tucking the bottle of Pinot Noir under his arm and double checking the address Ava had sent him. Yup, this was it. Walking up the steps to the entrance door, Killian quickly scanned the intercom buzzers to find Ava's name. Finding it, he pressed the button and waited a few seconds before he heard the loud buzzing of the door behind unlocked for him without having been asked who was calling.

Noticing the lack of elevator, Killian sighed as he headed for the stairs, praying that apartment 203 meant it was on the second floor of the building and not higher up. Killian was in good shape, but he simply didn't want to show up to dinner with his daughter sweating from the lack of air conditioning in the staircase!

Once in front of the door that showed the number 203, Killian was about to knock when the door suddenly opened and a squealing Ava threw her arms around his neck.

"Ooooh, I'm so happy you came!" she told him, releasing him to drag him inside her humble home.

Despite the building looking old and somehow decrepit, the lack of air conditioning in the staircase with its lewd graffitis, the inside of Ava's apartment appeared to have been renovated within the last 5 years. The dark wood floors contrasted with the light grey paint of the walls, the furniture looking gently used but modern, splashes of color in the forms of pillows and art on the walls giving the place a homey feeling.

"I'm so happy I'll finally get to meet Ava's boyfriend!"

When Killian heard the voice, his felt his body stiffen. His brain registered the voice as Emma's. His Emma. She was here. In the same place as he was. Not for one second, since Ava invited him the night before, had the thought of Emma being there crossed his mind.

With a shaky breath, he turned around to face Emma, bracing himself for any reaction she might have to his presence.

"K-k-killian?" her eyes grew wide, her skin paled and the smile she must have had disappeared to make place to a look of pure shock, almost a look of horror.

His right hand immediately flew to scratch behind his ear.

"Hum, hello Emma," he said, his voice unsure, his eyes locking with hers.

"Wha—what are you… Ava, what is he doing here?" she finally asked her daughter, who simply stood smiling, seemingly proud of the stunt she had just pulled.

"I invited him?" Ava replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can go if…" Killian started before both women shouted "NO!" with Emma retracting herself with a "Maybe, yes!"

Killian nodded and handed the bottle of wine to Ava before turning to leave.

"DAD! Wait! Don't go! Please!" she sobbed, reaching for his hand. "Mom, please!" she added, turning to Emma. "Don't make him leave. I beg you!"

Ava," Emma started, her eyes filling with tears and her bottom lip quivering. "I don't know if I can do this."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited since the last chapter! You are awesome! Here is the next chapter. It contains teenage sex, but please note that they are both over the age of consent.**

 **Chapter 10**

 _"Are you sure you kids don't want to come?" Alice Jones asked Killian and Emma who couldn't stop yawning._

 _"Sorry, mum," Killian apologised again. "It's still 3 in the morning in our system, you know!"_

 _Alice nodded, a tad disappointed, but still understanding. Emma and Killian had flown in the day before and they were both way too tired to go spend an entire day away for Liam's soccer tournament. When Brennan Jones hollered to Alice to "hurry up and leave them kids to sleep!" she finally relented and bid them goodbye, letting them know, once again, that they would be back some time that evening and to not wait for them to eat._

 _Stiffling yet another huge yawn, Emma watched as Killian shut the door behind his mother. When he turned around, she extended her hand so that she could lead him upstairs, back to his room where they were able to catch a few more hours of sleep in each other's arms._

 _When Emma woke up, she snuggled up even closer to Killian's body, lifting her left leg to rest on top of his. She started to drag her nails through his chest hair, slowly going further down with each stroke. Once or twice, she lightly let the pad of her finger rub over his nipple, wondering if it was as erogenous for him as it was for her. She heard Killian's sleepy voice when her hand briefly brushed the band of his boxers._

 _"Mmmm-a! Don't tease!" he mumbled while she chuckled._

 _"Oh," she feigned innocence. "I'll stop, then!" she added, removing her hand from his stomach._

 _Killian was quick in grabbing her wrist to leave her hand right where it was, pushing it even further south to where he was already hard. Emma cupped his erection and began stroking him through his boxers, enjoying the way his breathing soon turned to panting and then to whining when she suddenly stopped._

 _"Everything alright?" Killian asked her, always worried he was pushing her too far too fast._

 _Emma simply nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. Suddenly, she was lifting her pajama shirt over her head, baring her chest to Killian's eyes. When she lifted herself on her knees and started to push down on her pajama shorts, Killian stopped her, searching her eyes and face for the answer to his silent question. Emma slowly nodded, a shy smile forming on her lips, her cheeks taking on a rosy shade and her eyes darkening with love and lust. Killian kissed her deeply before quickly getting up from his bed and running out of his room with an "I'll be back!"_

 _Emma giggled, knowing very well where her boyfriend was headed: his brother's room, to find his not-so-well hidden stash of condoms. While he was gone, Emma undressed completely and laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers over herself._

 _"Got 'em!" she heard Killian say as he entered the room, showing her 3 foiled-wrapped packets. "Figured I'd take a few, just in case I rip one," he added, sheepishly._

 _"Are they good?" she asked._

 _"Why would Liam have them if they aren't?" Killian replied. Emma shrugged, agreeing with his logic._

 _She then became silent as she watched him rid himself of his boxers before slipping under the covers next to her._

 _"Baby, are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded again. "If, at any moment, and I mean it, you want to stop, tell me, ok?"_

 _"Killian," she sighed. "I love you! I want this! I want you! I want my first time to be with you because I know you'll be gentle and won't go bragging about it Monday at school!"_

 _Killian nodded. Emma was right. He leaned down and kissed her, losing himself in their kiss for a few minutes. Then he followed his instinct for the rest. He let his hands explore her body, moulding her breasts, toying with her nipples, sucking on them until Emma begged him to keep going down on her. And when he reached her mound, he slowly started to lick through her slit, lapping at her juices, nibbling on her sensitive clit._

 _"Oh god! Oh god! Don't stop!" Emma kept chanting, her right hand finding its way to his hair, her fingers gently pulling on his dark locks._

 _Killian kept suckling on her clit as he gently slid the tip of one finger inside her. Emma's moans suddenly became louder so he slid his finger completely in, slowly moving in and out for a few minutes before he decided to add a second one. She was tight and hot and so slick!_

 _"Oh fuck, Killian! I'm so close! Faster, please!" she begged._

 _Moving his fingers faster in her cunt, Killian suddenly sucked hard on her clit, making Emma explode from her orgasm. When he removed his fingers, Emma whimpered and told him to hurry, that she really wanted him inside her._

 _Sitting back on his haunches, Killian grabbed a condom and ripped open the foil packet, clumsily fumbling with the rubber, his hands shaking with anticipation. The first condom ended up flying out somewhere in his room. Killian tried to calm himself down as he managed to roll down the second condom over his rock hard cock._

 _Settling himself between Emma's legs, Killian first bent down to kiss her before propping himself on one arm and guiding himself with his other hand. He stilled himself when he saw Emma wince as he pushed himself in her tight heat._

 _"No no no, don't stop!" she reassured him. "Please!"_

 _With a short nod, Killian pushed his hips forward to enter her fully._

 _"Oh fuck!" he moaned. "You're so tight, but it feels so good!"_

 _"I love you!" Emma told him, grabbing onto his biceps with her hands, wrapping her legs around his waist to urge him to move._

 _They clumsily tried to find a rhythm for the first few minutes. When they seemed to get the hang of it, Killian started to pump faster and harder into Emma, making them both moan loudly. He could feel Emma's walls tightening around his length, a sure sign of her impending orgasm. With a few more thrusts, he sent her over the edge, fueling his own release at the same time._

 _Killian rolled off Emma and onto his back, pulling Emma close to his side. Both sighed happily, completely spent and surprisingly satisfied that their first had gone so well. Dragging his fingers up and down her back, they slowly drifted into slumber with a smile on their face._


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: A rather short chapter, full of angst. Sorry! But it's needed :)**

 **Chapter 11**

"Mom," Ava begged her mother once more. "Please, I just want answers! I want to know him, I _need_ my Dad in my life!"

Killian gently squeezed Ava's hand, silently letting her know that he wanted exactly the same thing. Granted that 24 hours before, he had no clue she existed, but now that he knew, he couldn't bring himself to let her disappear from his life. His little girl, with her bright blue eyes and her dimples, had already carved herself a place in his heart. And he silently vowed to make up for the 18 years of her life that he had missed.

"Can we just be civilised and eat dinner? We can talk about anything but what happened between the two of you!"

Emma was obviously struggling to make a decision. She knew that if she refused, Ava would let Killian leave. But she also knew that her daughter was an adult and that technically, she couldn't forbid her from seeing Killian. Figuring that it might as well be in her presence rather than behind her back, Emma agreed to let him stay, which earned her a squeal and a tight hug from Ava.

Once the three of them were seated at the small round table in the dining area of Ava's kitchen, Killian offered to pour the wine, noticing that Emma kept avoiding his gaze at all cost and instead digging into the creamy chicken dish.

"So, erhm," Killian decided to break the silence. "What are you taking in college?"

Ava smiled broadly as she started telling Killian about her studies as pre-med and how she'd been accepted into medical school for the upcoming fall semester.

"Medical school? Wow! That's impressive!" Killian toasted to her and to Emma, trying to show his former flame how proud he was that she'd managed to single-handedly raise a future doctor.

"Yes, I know!" Ava acknowledged. "Mom's worked hard all my life to make sure I'd go to the best schools and could truly become whatever I wanted!"

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be happy to help, just say the word," Killian told her.

That's when hell broke loose.

"Oh, you think that we need you now? Now that MY daughter is all grown up? You don't think I could have needed your help back when I could barely afford diapers and formula?"

"MOTHER!" Ava shrieked.

"I would have been there for both of you had you told me you were pregnant!" Killian angrily replied.

"I DID TELL YOU!" Emma yelled. "I called your house, I wrote you letters! I sent you a picture of the sonogram! The only time you dared reply to me was to tell me to get an abortion!"

"HOW COULD I HAVE, EMMA? Not once you replied to my letters after you left Ireland! So there is no way I could have told you to get an abortion!"

Ava kept glancing back and forth between her two shouting parents, arguing about who had or hadn't done what, and who was at fault.

"STOP IT!" Ava finally shouted angrily, standing up. "I don't CARE what happened between the two of you 19 years ago! All I care about is now and how much I want Dad to be a part of my life! And I suggest the two of you come to term with my decision and learn to get along for my sake!"

With that, Ava stormed out of the room, making both Emma and Killian jump as they heard the apartment door bang shut a few seconds later.

Killian remained silent as he watched Emma get up from her chair and walk straight to the cabinet above the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of whiskey. His eyes never left her as she came back to the table and poured each of them a tumbler of the dark liquid.

Grabbing her glass, Emma gestured towards the living room.

"I think we need to talk."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the replies, the follows and favorites since last chapter! Hopefully this one will bring some answers… or not? :P**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Should, hum…" Killian started, clearing his throat. "Should we be worried about where Ava went?"

Emma shook her head, her eyes still glued to an invisible spot on the floor of her daughter's living room.

"She left her shoes, her keys and her phone," Emma stated, still not taking her eyes off the floor. "She's most likely at her friend Marissa's, who lives down the hall, or she's sitting right outside the door."

Killian nodded, taking a sip of his drink. After a few minutes of silence, they both started to speak at the same time.

"Emma."

"Killian," Emma sighed, then gestured for him to go first.

"Emma, thank you for… everything you've done for Ava. She seems like an incredible young woman. You have every right to be proud of her."

"I am," Emma quietly said. "I just wish…" then she stopped and proceeded to throw back the entire content of her glass into her mouth. She winced at the burning feel of the liquid as she swallowed, suddenly wondering if the tears in her eyes were from her drink or something else.

"Why did all of this happen?" she asked, finally turning to look at his face, her breath catching in her chest at how handsome he was and how he could still make her heart skip a few beats when he smiled.

"I don't know," he told her, his hand tentatively reaching out to grab hers. When she didn't pull her hand back, he continued. "We were careful every time, weren't we? I mean, I swear I didn't do anything on purpose to get your pregnant!"

Emma nodded. "I know, but… remember those condoms from your brother's stash? The ones that were expired?"

 _Fuck!_ Killian thought. He'd forgotten about that. No matter how careful he'd been to wear a condom every time he and Emma had had sex, the one time he'd used one from his brother's stash had settled their fate. Their daughter, their beautiful, intelligent daughter, had been created the very first time they'd made love together.

"What happened to us, Emma? Where did we go wrong after you left Ireland? Was it something I did or said?"

Emma sniffled as she thought back to that summer.

* * *

 _It was a rather warm and sunny afternoon of May and Killian had taken Emma out for a stroll through some of the green hills a couple miles outside of his hometown. As they laid down on the tall soft grass to indulge in a heavy kissing session, Emma suddenly tensed as she felt Killian's hand going up her thigh and under the skirt of her flowy summer dress._

 _"Killian, wait!" she said, breaking the kiss. "What if we get caught?"_

 _"What, by a sheep?" he laughed, capturing her mouth with his again, his fingers reaching the side of her panties and starting to pull them down._

 _"Stop, please!" she said again, this time grabbing his wrist to prevent him from removing her undies. "Not here, I'm not comfortable."_

 _Killian released her undergarment and nodded. With one more kiss, he stood up and extended his hand to help Emma up._

 _"Come with me, then! I want to show you something!"_

 _The two of them walked quietly hand in hand for a few minutes, until Emma spotted what looked like the ruins of an ancient church. Killian led her through what remained of the arched entryway, careful to mind their steps to avoid some fallen stones._

 _"Killian, it's so gorgeous!" Emma exclaimed as she looked up to stare at the sky through what would have once been the church's roof._

 _"I would like to agree, but nothing in the world will ever be as gorgeous as you, my love!" Killian told her, taking both her hands in his. Blushing heavily, Emma tried to turn away from Killian, but his hands grabbed her elbows to keep her in front of him._

 _"Baby," he started again. "Believe me when I say this: I love you more than words could ever say. We may technically be kids, but I know how I feel. And I know that there will never be another girl or woman more beautiful than you in my eyes. And I'd like to promise you one thing."_

 _Emma watched Killian curiously as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans to retrieve something. Something small, round, and shiny._

 _"I promise to always love you, no matter what, no matter how far apart we may be, or how long it takes before we see each other again. This is a claddagh ring, a traditional Irish symbol that represents love, loyalty, and friendship, and it's my way of telling you how much you mean to me. So, what do you say, Emma? Will you wear my ring?"_

* * *

Killian kept staring at Emma, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand as she silently let go of her tears. When she lifted her left hand to wipe at the tears, he saw it and gasped. There, on her left ring finger, rested the claddagh ring he had given her all those years ago.


End file.
